bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Musashi Miyamoto/@comment-2600:387:6:807:0:0:0:B3-20181206071226/@comment-45.41.134.119-20191223045457
But was the CROWN not up for grabs? Are we really sure things werent THAT serious? I mean the Ogre's home adress does read "0000". Does it not? "Yes". Do pheonix' not adorn his majestic abode? "Yes". And did the Ogre threaten Hillary Clinton with his penis? "Yes", Absolutly. Does this Ogre seem like the kind of being thta like leaving room for doubt, about anything? This is Prime stock were talking about here, not a human. He controls the world. We see it in every interaction that he has. He asserts his authority. On everything. And everyone. He wants people to acknowledge him as King. Gentleman, we are dealing with an Ogre here! And this is a matter that must be taken seriously! And concidering that Musashi might also be an Ogre... means... The CROWN may have been up for grabs, whether we liked it or not! Quickly! We must consult the old ruins for guidence. Shouldn't we? The ones that speak of "Ogre Law"? Surly we are compelled to. But wait. We don't need to take a trip to the Amazon rainforest, to investigate a 4000 year old temple, and decipher ancient stone carvings to justly interpret the most obvious, and basic of Ogre Laws do we? No! "The stongest is King". This is 101 stuff here. An absolute no-brainer. The stakes were deffinitly known, even if not agreed upon in a way we could interpret. And I'll bet that on a certain level, when push really comes to shove, that that "sparring match" likly would have ended in death for one, or both of them. And quite possibly, a new King could have been crowned, if it had gone on any further. Another issue. Since the Ogre would have left us with the impression that he could have taken the best Musashi had, at any time, then it doesnt matter how we interpret his standing there, taking the strike. We know he's obligated to do it. He has no choice. Win, or lose, Yujiro had to be a "brick wall", for Musashi's "steam train". It could be no other way. Otherwise there would be doubt. And the Ogre hates doubt. And on that note, heres another. Yujiro's skillset is vast, and even stone cold bluffs are on the table as tools in a fight. So, if you ask me, there is still room to suspect, that either one might have gone for the kill shot against the other, to settle things once and for all, if things really were allowed to get heated. And either one would have kept their cool till the bitter end, of that I have zero doubt. And even though it can be squarly argued that neither fighter was registering, or transmitting a "death threat" message to the other, in the fight that we did see, there is no way to argue that that same "threat level" would continue in the fight we wish we could have seen. This fight actually had very few outcomes. Most of which ended in one, or both of them dead. So, being left with a DRAW, is just pure comic delight! Hillariously, if Motobe hadn't interfered, things would have gone absolutly bananas. Concidering the absolute Monsters we are dealing with. Surly they would have known that death was an eventuallity going into the fight. Surly they would have sensed it. Now you folks may argue that punches were getting pulled, and indeed, punches may have been getting pulled, but Ill be damned, if it isnt patently clear to me, that each Monster stood to lose everything, at any time durring that "sparring match". They were prepaired for that posability, and they welcomed that possible outcome with smiling eyes. And with that being said, Isn't it clear now, how things had to go a certian way? How a DRAW was the only option available, creativly? So let people say that the intent of the fighters was pulry known, and let people say that punches were pulled, but lets not forget about "Ogre Law" when we pass out judgments, and let us not forget about the demands made therin, for a fair contest to determine a true king. And if the contest be settled in a draw, then the world gets split in half, and for the time being, there can be no king. Thats Ogre Law. And that is Itagaki Kieski laughing in your Fu*^#@$ face!